Scavenging Unicron's head
Crosscheck says, "Any available autobot, please meet me in Central Iahex. I'm gonna need some backup for a sensitive mission." Broadside arrives from the Northern Iahex to the north. Broadside has arrived. Springer arrives from the Southern Iahex to the south. Springer has arrived. Green Cyber-Car pulls up with a screech of tires. Springer shifts quickly into his robot mode. Central Iahex The core of the city, a yellow glow from under Cybertron permeates everything here. The roads from each sector meet, each merging into a large road circling what was once the late Cineplex's home but now is an open field. Under the roadway is a huge chasm at least one hundred feet in width that circles around the entire field. Not as a confinement to anyone or anything inside, but as a last bastion of defense should the Decepticons ever breach the defenses of Iahex and reach this far. The glow of Cybertron's partly molten interior far below causes almost everything to gleam and its light a hope for all Autobots and Junkions here. Large open areas have been built between the roadways leading away from the central core of the city where Autobots may gather in relative peace and safety from the horrors of the war beyond. Statues and benches have been scattered around these four areas for the rest and enjoyment of the citizens of Iahex. Contents: Springer Broadside Quickswitch has arrived. Crosscheck is standing near a crossroad in central Iahex waiting for the requested backup to arrive. The scientist is pretty excited about this mission, he wanted to go there for years and this also mark the start of what going to be his greatest achievement : The construction of the Ark II. He quickly looks around, "Where are they?" he mutters for himself. Quickswitch enters the room, "Where are who?" he looks around. Broadside trudges through the core of the city, a solemn but earnest look on his face. Hrm, sounded pretty urgent on the broadband... .... ....What could it be? The big lummox makes his way to Crosscheck, snapping up a small salute. "Broadside, reportin' fer duty." Springer clears his vocalizer. "You said you needed some backup?" Crosscheck turns around, he didn't notice anyone approaching...lost in his thoughts again, "Ha! You are there. Yes I'm gonna need some backup. I need to go into Unicron's head." He lets them a few seconds to assimilate the information before adding, "I suspect that the weapon they used on Iahex may still be salvagable. I want to recover it for the project Ark II." Springer gives Crosscheck a level look. "Unicron's head, huh? Sure, why not? I haven't taken major systems damage for a while now anyway." Broadside nods, noticing his fellow Wreckers have joined in on the operation. He lets the thought of venturing into Unicron's head sink in for a minute, then replies. "Sure thing Crosscheck. When we departin'?" After the sentence leaves his vocal processor, he begins to slowly realize that the head rests... ...in the lake. Oh great, no wonder why he wanted my big 'ole carrier aft... Quickswitch inclines his head in a nod toward the surgeon, "Quickswitch, reporting," he says, large and blocky body suddenly dwarfed by the much bigger Broadside. He kept his personal reservations to himself, "Broadside," he barks, tone moving from starkly irritated right to, "I'm sure it won't be too long," he says calmly to the large Wrecker, "You'll have one less passenger, anyway." Crosscheck looks at all the others around him, "I don't have much intel about this. The Decepticons may or may not be guarding it but since it was the base of the defeated Galvatron, I hope they left it alone." He glances towards Broadside, "You will provide us the means to reach the head. I'm glad you're here, it's very appreciated. I will handle to technical part of this mission. If the Decepticons show up, I'll need you to buy me some time. If you don't have any questions, we're going to leave now." Springer says, "Buy time? In the middle of Decepticon terriroty." He grins. "This is our kind of mission. Let's do it guys." Springer shifts quickly into his helicopter mode. Broadside scratches his head... ...muttering under his breath, "Where's Seaspray when you need him?"... ...the triple changer feels like Aquaman of the Justice League right about now... ...The chatter is stowed, and he formally replies. "Undahstood." Suddenly, Quickswitch transforms into an assault hovercraft. Assault Hovercraft chuckles, "Right here, you big bruiser. Or close enough." Assault Hovercraft ahems, "Understood." A moment of misgiving. Where is Impactor...? Shores of Magnaron Lake The huge lake with yellowish water has been filled to overflowing with the Head of Unicron! Only half the blindly glaring green eyes show above water, but the impact was enough to widen the makeshift lake. The water splattered in every direction, forming large and small ponds around the remainder of the lake and making ground navigation very difficult. Contents: Unicron's Head Springer arrives from the Magnaron East to the east. Springer has arrived. Broadside arrives from the Magnaron East to the east. Broadside has arrived. Quickswitch arrives from the Magnaron East to the east. Quickswitch has arrived. Assault Hovercraft sliver-hovers nearby. Green Cyber-Copter flies in low, using his 'stealthy' rotors. He skims over the surface of the lake, leaving a slight wake of disturbance below. Once he's close to the head he lifts up into the air, circling around it in a rising spiral that hugs the edge of the head to try and decrease the chances of being spotted. Finally he comes to a stop next to one of the giant horns. Springer shifts quickly into his robot mode. Crosscheck arrives, using an hover-harnest and pondering once again the downside of not having a vehicule altmode. He stops on the shore of the lack and takes a good long look at the head of the one who almost destroyed Cybertron. The scientist feels no fear but only curiosity. "It doesn't look too damaged... he must have been made of a very solid alloy. Hopefully the weapon system won't be too damaged either..." The introverted Six Changer made the trip in silence, floating silently over the water. The nearer he got to the disembodied head, the more eerie it became. Stop it, he demanded of himself. We're going in, getting this weapon, and leaving. It won't be crawling with Sweeps. He skimmed the water, finally coming upon the island-head with such dread weighing down his circuits-- Broadside's steps slowly lead him to the shores of the Magnaron lake. It's kind of hard to keep up the pace of the others when one doesn't transform into his alt mode, preferring to walk the whole way there. This however is just delaying the impossible, since he will have to ferry them across and most likely be loaded up with the systems they 'borrow' on their return journey. The triple changer doesn't say anything to the others, he merely approches the shore and transforms into his carrier mode, extending a bridge to the shore. Broadside shifts into his Carrier mode. Springer peers this way and that from his perch on top of Unicron's head, rifle ready. He looks down at the other Autobots and touches the side of his head, where many Autobots store their internal radio systems. Then Springer makes a quick chopping motion. 'Maintain radio silence'. He points at Crosscheck and Broadside then silently gestures with one hand in a circular, 'keep it rolling' motion. Then he points at Quickswitch and moves his finger in a wide, wide gesture as if he's stirring a giant pot. Finally he points urgently at both of his own optics. 'Maintain the perimeter, and keep your optics OPEN'. Finally he flashes a thumbs-up to all of them. Crosscheck silently watches Broadside transforms into his carrier mode before climbing onto the carrier, "Good. No sign of the Decepticons. Let's go inside before they realize we're here." Quickswitch springs up into his massive robot mode. The very large carrier tugs along the water's surface, as silently as possible... ...after all it is a huge frickin' landing platform. It doesn't take long for Broadside to reach the head however, gently pulling up and trying to find suitable place to dock. He'll settle for the east side, pulling up and stopping. "There 'ya go Crosscheck... ..." "Thank you Broadside. I'll proceed as fast as I can." The scientist starts to run and jumps of the carrier. The landing is not too gracious. Crosscheck may not be a rat lab despite the appearance but he's still not as agile as most Autobot warrior. Slowly he proceed to climbs towards the opening where used to be Unicron's eye. According to what he knows, that from where the head shot lasers at Iahex a few weeks ago. Quickswitch peers up at the green Triple Changer. Aknowledged! The Six Changer transformed to assault beast mode and crept, footsteps blending silently as he scouts the perimeter. The beast shook the static that rose his hackles. He was nervous. If Cyclonus and the Sweeps are bad, this bodiless abomination, what remains of him, is infinitely more unholy! Crosscheck needs a few minutes to reach the opening. He bends fowards to take a look inside. There is a light coming from his forehead which allows him to look into the darkness, "I think I see it...no sign of a trap. I'm going in." Using his arms, he lifts himself and jumps into Unicron's head. He lands on a metallic floor and starts to looks around. The first thing he notices is the very obvious cannon aligned with the eye opening. Slowly and carefully he starts to examine it. Quickswitch maintains radio silence--like he had for three million and a half years--yes, the beast supposed with a dry hiss, he could keep it up a little longer for the aquisition of this 'thing' the science division no doubt wanted to reverse engineer in glorious hypocracy to the means they shoved down his intake daily-- Springer doesn't seem to be bothered at all standing on top of Unicron's head. He's been in there before, and in the end he came out in one piece. But he is still maintaining a highly alert state... Is that something splashing out of the water on the far side of the lake? Springer motions at Broadside and Quickswitch, then points in that direction to call their attention to the area. Broadside sweeps the area. After a few minutes, Crosscheck completed his inspection. The main cannon is linked to a large device which is most likely the part of the weapon that concentrate the energy into a high powered beam. That device is in turn linked to an energy source and a targeting computer. The autobot scientist starts be cutting the link between the energy source and the rest of the system...the last thing he wants is an explosion here. A quick examination of the power source reveals that there is nothing unusual about it, "Good" he mutters to himself, "We won't need to salvage that." He tends move towards the targeting computer. His right hand retracts inside his arm and is replaced by a multi-tool. Slowly, Crosscheck proceeds to removes the targeting computer from the console where it's installed. Broadside 's internal components twist and turn, performing a sweep of the water's contents and surface... ... ...no immediate threats detected... ... The gumby tech Seaside appears from the deck's compartments, looking over to Springer. He performs the neccesary hand signals to translate 'No alert detected'. Proceeding with caution, Crosscheck completes the removal of targeting computer. He carefully places it near the exit of the room before turning his attention towards the strange device that seems to be the main part of the weapon. Some of that technology is unknown to him, probably has an unicronian origin...he will have to study that later. Using his tools, he separates it from the cannon. This is the most sensitive part of the operation and he doesn't want to screw everything now. Springer moves from one side of Unicron's head to the other, scanning that side for any movement, scanning the skies for enemy flyers, and checking on what Quickswitch is up to. He doesn't catch sight of the assault beast, but Springer knows from experience he's got a surprisingly sneaky side (along with every other kind of side you could imagine). Finally, Springer comes back to peer down over the edge of Unicron's helm down in the direction Crosscheck entered. Part of him wants to wonder what's taking so long, but he knows from long experience that the Autobots are still not doing too bad as far as time, that it's just the tension playing tricks on Springer's processor. This is starting to look like a dream mission, no sign of Decepticon activities and the weapon is was looking for didn't suffered major damages. Of course this also means this mission is considered as boring for the Wreckers but that's something Crosscheck doesn't mind. It takes about half an hour to remove what's Crosscheck is calling the energy concentrator convector from it's support. The scientist puts it next to the targeting computer before going back to the cannon. That thing is huge...too huge to be carried in one piece. There's only one solution, Crosscheck starts to scan the huge metallic tube, identifying spot that are just that, a segment of a metallic tube. He takes great care to avoid any area where are installed sensitive component. After making all those segments, he starts to cut the cannon in smaller pieces, using a high density plasma torch. Quickswitch lifts a paw before bringing the silenced thing down. The beast flicks his ears, suddenly finding himself irritated at how slow this is going. Springer watches the minutes tick off on his internal chronometer, still moving back and forth on top of Unicron's head to keep a high-altitude lookout. Finally he shrugs. Okay, now he can't help it. -What- is taking so long? Springer makes optic contact with Broadside. He points a finger at the huge Wrecker, then points down at one of Unicron's missing optics. Then Springer points at himself then points at his own opics. 'See what's taking so long. I'll keep watch up here.' ...Dream mission was it? Curled up in a twisted and snarled mess of metal, a large form lay hidden in the shadows with dimmed optics on rest-cycle. The lupine like creature had its wings slanted against its back, head between massive paws as the astro-seconds ticked by. It was infinately more quiet here, no hassling Decepticon paper-pushers or those demanding where he had been when it came down to as the remains of Unicrons head threatened. Sixshot was on his way back to Earth, having wasted time at the not so distant gambling world, picking the deserted remenants as a resting spot. Not so quiet though. Atleast, not anymore. Sensitive sensors clicked the rest of him online after the continued interruptions, crimson optics flaring brightly as the wolf raised its head. Stretching languidly, Sixshot rose, nose to the air before growling lowly, ending in a short coughing like sound. Laughter? He padded out, intent on descovering who else thought to disturb the lingering ghosts. Broadside trudges over to the eye-socket, letting Seaside peer into the opening. The gumby 'jumps ship' into the crevase, picking his way through Unicron's decapitated head. He quickly makes his way through the place, locating Crosscheck. Tugging on the larger bot's arm, the minibot could remind you of a child tugging on his mother's apron for a cookie. "They say you hurry, taking too long you am." Crosscheck takes a look at his internal chrono... this is taking longer than expected. Finally, the last segment is separated. There's now 6 pieces instead of one but each is of a more manageable size. He is now ready to load his precious loot aboard Broadside but... since he's here he may as well do something more. If this was the control room of Galvatron's base, the computers may very well contain some useful information...perhaps technical information about their technology. Looks like Xmas came early for Crosscheck. He heads towards was seems to be the main computer and removes a pannel under it. Crouching in front of it, he starts to examine the system. He only need a few minutes to locate a partially damaged hard drive. He removes it and show it into a subspace pocket, he will see what can be recovered from it later. He suddenly jumps a good 3 feet into the air as Seaside tug his arm, "You scared me!" He gives a quick looks around, "I'm done anyway. All we need is near the eye opening. Can you help me to load it aboard Broadside?" It was impatience and boredom collecting over his overclocked processors that compelled the great assault beast to snarl and to utter a curse. What the frag was takin so long!! Optics fixed on Springer, then toward the great maw of the Unicronian. He fought back apprehension, disgust. This was a dead mechanism, he reminded himself as he stepped over the unholy metal. He snorted. It would take a scientist to display such amoral nature toward objects of engineering and their use. Seaside nods eagerly, making his way back to the eye. Looking over all the stuff, he tries to pick up some sort of communication device and *drag* it out of Unicron. Once fully awoken, it was easy enough to track the new scents, the sounds first dully transmitted through the beleagured framework to where all of the activity resided. And not Decepticons working assiduously either, the sixchanger's form loomed in the corridor for a moment once he arrived, optics smoldering at the sight of the desecration...And he found himself, angry? No, perhaps, some anticipation. In a glance it was clear they were doing more than just some random scavenging, there was a purpose to the neatly cut pieces of metal, the identities of just whom the individuals were...didn't matter in the end. They were a source of venting, stretching the 'legs' so to speak. And if he made their job that much harder, so be it. If they succeeded, he truely didn't care. "AUTOBOTS." It was all the warning he'd give, crouching with that roar, Sixshot exploded towards where Seaside struggled to drag out the device. Jaws gaped, and paws thrown wide, he'd try to literally tackle the other with enough force to perhaps throw them /outside/ of Unicron's head...white-wings flaring out behind him to make such a fall far more graceful. ...Crosscheck should consider himself lucky he was ignored. "DECEPTICONS!" That's all Crosscheck has time to say before seeing Seaside flying through the window. The scientist takes a look outside, hopefully the Wreckers should be able to handle a single Decepticon..he hopes Sixshot is alone. It's time to make an exit, he grabs the energy concentrator convector and jumps outside, making is way towards the carrier. Seaside is straining his arms trying to lift the tremendous load, when suddenly out of nowhere Sixshot tackles him out of Unicron's head and onto the carrier mode of Broadside. The gumby squrims to break free of the Decepticon's hold and alert the other's, however Broadside is well aware of what's happening. <> his loud speaker booms, as he moves to transform and grab hold of Sixshot. Broadside shifts into his robot mode. The beast heard the call, leapt up where he'd seen the tumbling blurr fly out of the gutted eye and land square on Broadside. The optics compressed to a concentrated blaze, wrath, admixing with a surging anxious excitement and-- Sixshot..? He caught sight of him--felt a sudden flux of his systems--"SIXSHOT!" the rasping bellow of the distinctive, woven vocalizer. The serrated mouth opened in a deep, feral snarl. He leapt-- Quickswitch misses Sixshot with its grasp attack. The smaller form is one of the nimbler that Sixshot can bring to bear, and once landed with Seaside firmly pinned beneath beneath his claws, the extension never gets a chance to feel the serrated teeth shredding through his armour...forced to retreat from Broadside coming to his rescue. He leapt away, snapping at the empty air, only to be assaulted again this time by-- "Quickswitch?" The laughter was truely a barking one, loud and disdainful. Dancing away with a deft spring into the air, the Decepticon shifted to a much larger heavily armoured form...Not as tall as Broadside but, his fists would be just as formidable. "I don't care what you're here for." Words uttered, he was grinning all the while behind the faceplate that covered half of his face, "But you're here. And so am I." Tools of destruction? Sure. He'd make Crosscheck's moving a bit more difficult, aiming to throw a hard punch into the other's lower jaw. Sixshot reverts with a swift series of twists into a formidable robot. Crosscheck climbs down Unicron's head carrying the energy concentrator convector. Unfortunately Broadside had to transform to battle Sixshot forcing Crosscheck to find a safe spot to drop the device. Wondering how long it will take to drive the Decepticon away, the scientist hurry back towards the eye opening to grabs another piece of the weapon, the targeting system. Once again, climbs down the head towards the safe spot he found. Broadside leans over with speed that betrays his size, trying to grasp the sixchanger in his hands. "Yer gonna pay for that Decepticreep!" even though the triplechanger moves quickly, Sixshot evades his grasp. He stumbles over, the momentum carrying him to rest on one knee. However Broadside's face does tinge with a smile as he swings his energy-axe wide at Six. "Take ...THAT!" "Broadside!" the racous roar as the assault beast tenses up. The laughter embedded itself deep in his processors and he felt rage, shame. Wrath rose to unbearable levels, and he could not see for blazing readouts. The teeth gnashed sparks and the beast gathered itself up into a mighty, turbo-infused leap, "Take him out!" The beast folds in and around upon itself until the assault unit stared down at the other Sixchanger, cold gaze through heated barrels. The gun intended for the massive Triple Changer. Quickswitch shrinks down into his utilitarian laser pistol mode. "Less talk, more action fleshling pet." Sixshot retorted, a flash of light coalescing into a pair of barrelled white guns as he crouched, his sneering was clear in his tone. Apparently the sixchanger didn't think either of the Autobots would be enough to be more than a romp in the field, he'd been corrected before. He had just enough time to bring up both weapons before being forced to block the mighty swing, pushed back digging tracks in the mix of metal and giving earth of the lakeshore. The energy-edge bit still into his layers of armour, the pain of it barely acknowledged. Uncrossing his arms, he criticised, "Better, but not good enough yet!" Twin peels of percussive blasts streaked towards the larger Autobot, fired from the paired weapons. Quickswitch's interruption was noted too late, else he might have tried target practice on the only other sixchanger in existence. A pity. Broadside swings the axe high, missing the sixchanger altogether. However another option seems to present itself, as Quickswitch's pistol mode lands softly into his other hand. Standing up he bows his head slightly, raising the pistol in Sixshot's direction. Just then a blast streaks by his head, but the larger bot doesn't even twitch. His reticule lines up with his target's head, chuckling to himself right before he pulls the trigger. "Give my regards to the dodo." Crosscheck is very glad to be ignored by Sixshot, asking for an escort was a very good move. While the battle goes on, Crosscheck manages extract all the weapon parts from Unicron's head to bring them to the artificial shore. Then he turns and looks at Broadside, wondering if he should help him, call for backup or wait. ...Dodo? What the slag was a-- Sixshot never really got a chance to introspectively deliberate on the potential insult, narrowed optics reflecting his brief confusion over the timed words, and just as aptly timed blast from the not so diminutive Quickswitch. Perhaps not packing the same punch as say, Megatron or Galvatron when fired, but it was enough to knock the sixchanger from his feet, and sent flying into the air with an abbreviated swear. A swear that disappeared beneath the large crunching crash of protesting metal that crumpled beneath the sudden Sixshot-weight barrage, and then on its weakened structural supports...come careening down on the Decepticon. Temporarily, but thoroughly taking him out of the picture whilst he tried to literally...claw his way out of the tonnage of debris. ...Now would be a great time to get packing, because when he got free, he would be royaly, and indisputably...pissed off. Broadside says, "Better hurry up Crosscheck, that won't hold 'em for long!" Crosscheck says, "I'm ready to load but you need you to transform" Broadside says, "Acknowledged, transforming and moving out." Without giving his enemy much more thought or attention, Broadside shifts down into his less than massive jet mode. Slag... ...if only I could carry this stuff back to base... ...in robot mode. "We'll have to make due with this, I don't think Sixshot will alloy us a lengthy escape." Broadside shifts into his Jet mode. Crosscheck doesn't need to be told twice, he quickly load the autobot jet with the weapon parts he salvaged from Unicron's head. It's done in a matter of minutes before he boards the jet himself, "We're done here Broadside, let's get the hell out of here." ...as if to punctuate Crosscheck's words, an oil-smeared ivory hand snapped out of the rubble, clawed, and grasping at the air.